marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales to Astonish Vol 1 61
* Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Giant-Man Fan Club * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Henry Pym's Laboratory Items: * * * Vehicles: * Converti-car | StoryTitle2 = "Captured At Last!" | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker2_1 = George Bell | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Bruce Banner has once more become the Hulk and is in battle with the spy who walked away with his new robot. The spy escapes just as the Hulk begins transforming into Banner, retreating into one of Banner's many secret caves filled with scientific equipment. The spy reasons he has just the right amount of equipment to build a crude missile that he can use to destroy the nearby rocket base. Bruce Banner returns to the base to work on a device that will allow him to track the stolen robot. As he's finished and is about to sneak off the base, he spots the arrival of the new officer: Major Glenn Talbot. Talbot reports to General Ross and informs him that he's been sent by Washington to investigate the allegations that Banner is possibly working for foreign spies. Just then, Betty enters the room and she is introduced to Talbot and asked to show him around the base. When they arrive at Bruce's lab, they find him missing. Talbot learns from the guard that he was spotted going into the hills with a strange device. Talbot asks Betty to give him a tour around the area surrounding the base. From a helicopter, Talbot and Betty spot Banner tracking his robot. As the helicopter lands, Banner sees the spy in his robot preparing to throw a boulder at the helicopter. Turning into the Hulk, he jumps up to stop the rock from falling on Betty and Talbot. Talbot dives to shield Betty, while the Hulk smashes through the rock. Its debris hits Talbot, giving him minor injuries and gaining Betty's concern. The Hulk battles the robot, until the spy's missile launches, and the Hulk knocks the robot down a cliff to the spy's apparent death. Hulk jumps after the missile and smashes it in mid-air. The resulting explosion knocks out the Hulk, who is captured and restrained by the military. Talbot suggests to Ross that somehow the Hulk and Banner must be connected. As the Hulk regains consciousness, Ross orders a tank battalion to prepare to fire. The Hulk desperately tries to break free of his shackles before he can be executed. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Other Characters: * ** Pete * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** *** Items: * Robot | Notes = Continuity Notes Now Walks the Android * Giant-Man mentions his battle against the Beast of Berlin as seen . Publication Notes * Story I (Giant man story) is Job# X-807. * This issue debuts its letters page, "Mails to Astonish" a one page letters page. Letters are published from: Blair Ireland, Gary Smith, Sandii Woods, John Harwood, Doug Gopp and Barney Gorin, and Clark Mello. This page also includes a "Special Announcement Section". This is the first letters page in this title. "Mails to Astonish" will continue until this title changes its name to "The Incredible Hulk" in Hulk #102. * Story II (Hulk story) is Job #794. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}